


Seasons of my Love

by Noobzlikeus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dragon Riders, Dragonlord Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen Never Married, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen (future relationship), Loss of Virginity, No Robert's Rebellion, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents, Slow Romance, Targlings (ASoIaF), Warg Lyanna Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noobzlikeus/pseuds/Noobzlikeus
Summary: I loved a maid as fair as summer, with sunrise in her hairThere lived no other in the world could in my heart compareHer eyes were stars of midnight bliss, her laugh a meadow breezeI would have done all that she asked, so quick was I to pleaseI loved a maid as white as winter, with snowflakes in her hairThe seasons of our love had both a beauty and despairTwo hearts that beat as one were we, our song was meant to beAnd in the skies, you would not find a dove as spry as sheRhaegar doesn't marry Elia, no Robert's rebellion. Instead, Rhaegar gets betrothed to Lyanna something he doesn't want at first believing her to be too wild to be considered a princess of the realm or its future queen.Lyanna and Rhaegar are the main pairings, but it will be slowburnish, certain characters have been aged up.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Brandon Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 124
Kudos: 266





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said certain characters have been aged up  
> Arthur 22  
> Elia 21  
> Oberyn 20  
> Rhaegar 19  
> Jon Conn 18  
> Brandon 18  
> Catelyn 17  
> Ned 17  
> Robert 17  
> Cersei 17  
> Jaime 17  
> Elbert 17  
> Lysa 16  
> Dacey 16  
> Stannis 16  
> Jonelle 15  
> Lyanna 15  
> Benjen 14

_**Winterfell 277 AC**_

"Why do I always have to stay back behind these grey castle walls while everyone else gets to go off south on an adventure in King's Landing?"

Rickard was wary of this conversation and all the complaining from his youngest children. How was he supposed to tell the boy it was best he stayed back without upsetting him? Tell him that third sons were of no value in the eyes of those in the south? "Ben we have been over this enough times for me to count on both hands."

"I know, there is no need to remind me, a Stark must always be in Winterfell," Benjen replied bitterly already realizing this was a losing battle he was never going to win against his lord father no matter how much he complained or begged to travel south with everyone else.

"I don't see why I can't also stay father?"

"You don't get to talk..." Lord Stark yelled at his daughter, his dark grey eyes fixed on her with a scowl. He was tired of her antics and would've gladly left her back under other circumstances. But alliances needed to be made and after the Defiance of Duskendale, the king was already wary of many of his subjects, requesting every lord Paramount along with their vassals present themselves in the capital to swear fealty once again to the crown. "Do you think because you have cut your hair off to resemble a boy, I will allow you to stay back and not present you to court Lyanna? If that was what you expected young lady you are sourly wrong."

Whatever anger she was trying to keep inside of her came out in tumbling words she dared not hold back, needing her father to realize she much rathered to stay back home, with or without Benjen's presence. "No, it seems you would rather present your abomination to be auctioned off like a broodmare in King's Landing to the highest bidder." Lyanna retorted causing even Benjen to look at her as if she had grown a second head or had gone mad for speaking to their father in such a manner. _Maybe she was mad,_ she thought suddenly, maybe she could even use that as her next excuse? Yet knew her father would still drag her with him regardless.

"It is a gift from our gods Lyanna how many times have we been through this? Your mother had the gift and it seems the gods saw it fit to gift you also with such powers do not question their reasons." Rickard spoke softly wanting to tell her she should be thankful her dreams were not plagued with visions of the future like his. Dreams that have kept him up at times, dreams that only his wife was able to calm him down from.

He could still remember the night Brandon rushed inside his solar claiming Lya's eyes had gone milk-white after he heard her screaming inside her room sacred someone was assaulting her. That night he stayed with her until she fell back asleep explaining to her that it was a gift from the gods and that it made her special even if she was scared of what anyone else would think.

Lyanna kept her eyes down staring at the venison stew that had gone cold in front of her wondering how her and Benjen's plan to have her remain back at Winterfell while he went south go down so quickly in flames? She didn't want to go, scared of someone finding out her secret even if her father claimed her two friends would be sleeping in the same rooms offered to high lords and their children.

She sniffled then wiping her tears away not wanting her father or worse Benjen to see her cry. Going not only meant being exposed as a warg but also meant being presented to different lords and their heirs. Mayhaps even returning to the North with a marriage betrothal, and soon after sent away when she reached majority, which was only a few years away.

Her friends Dacey and Jonelle thought her silly for wanting to remain. _"How can you possibly want to stay? We would be going on an adventure Lya not only seeing the south but dancing nightly with different lordlings. Or do you just want to remain here locked away in the North never seeing the south?"_ Dacey had teased her in her last letter. Claiming it best to marry a lord in the south than having Roose Bolton's pale eyes continually watch her. Many were already claiming the man had killed his wife Bethany Ryswell after she gave him an heir to the Dreadfort. Lyanna shuddered at that thought remembering the last time the lord presented himself at Winterfell seeking a betrothal between himself and her, claiming it would be a powerful union between their two great houses. The man's wife wasn't even dead for a moons turn before showing up at Winterfell. Thankfully her father denied the lord once more causing him the leave that very day.

Rickard rose from his chair bidding them both goodnight not bothering to look at her, not that she wanted him to, it wasn't like he had not been scowling at her the entire night anyway.

"I suppose that is the end of that conversation?" Benjen asked not really wanting to look at his sister, each time grimacing at the haircut he gave her recalling how she dragged him inside her room as a last-minute effort in having her remain."Well, it seems our plan has been foiled by father once again, I grow tired of asking him Lya he's never going to accept."

"Worry not brother, I still have another plan up my sleeves," one that involves ripping all the fancy dresses her father commissioned for her.

"Lya whatever you have planned forget it, I would sooner have you not facing father's wrath." Benjen pointed out even when he knew it was a lost cause when it came to his sister.

"Would you rather someone finding my secret out dear brother?" She replied mockingly thinking back to the last letter Ned sent to their father from the Vale on his friend's behalf. Thankfully she was already inside the rookery when the raven arrived sooner burning it after. No, she would sooner run away to the Free Cities than be the subject on everyone's lips if she accidentally warged into anything which always seemed to happen when she became anxious. Wargs were perfectly acceptable in the North in the South they would only think her a freak of nature or better yet an uncouth savage.

* * *

_**Casterly Rock** _

Jaime watched his sister twirl and dance in front of him knowing she knew fully well what she was doing to him changing in and out of different shades of golds and crimson red dresses the seamstresses made for her under their father's command. The king was requesting both lords and their vassals to present themselves in King's Landing. Yet it seemed every single lord who had sent answers back to the capital also requested to bring their daughters. _And why wouldn't they?_ There were already so many heirs who were still not betrothed and the biggest one of all the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

Jaime could only imagine all the highborn ladies throwing themselves at Rhaegar, his sweet sister included, who still believed their father would come through on a betrothal between her and the crown prince. _'Father has promised we would be wed dear brother_ ,' Cersei would often echo for him to hear whenever he brought the subject up that she would never marry Rhaegar.

The king had only just refused their father last year when lord Tywin held a tourney at Lannisport to celebrate the birth of Viserys Targaryen, no doubt wanting to please his king and gain favor.

Jaime would've laughed right where he sat on Cersei's bed, recalling that day standing next to his father when King Aerys said such unkind words, causing his father to tense next to him, holding his anger inside clenching his jaw shut. But decided not to, his twin would only demand to know if he was laughing at her.

And how was he ever to explain he was laughing at the memory of how the king denied their father that night at the closing feast? Or how sweet it was that he had to comfort her that night after the way Aerys Targaryen denied their father's request in betrothing her to the crown prince? Claiming their father but a servant, and why would he marry his son away to a servant's daughter?

That night left two lions licking away their wounds while their father continued planning and scheming his way in getting Lannister's blood on the iron throne at any cost.

* * *

_**Sunspear** _

"How sooner can she travel?"

The maester looked at the ruling princess of Dorne sitting across from him, her head down looking over scrolls knowing whatever he said the woman would do the opposite.

"Princess Elia is still in need of bed rest I am afraid." The maester said at once knowing the ruling princess was not one for small talk or perfumed words.

Myriah's dark almond eyes stared up at the balding maester standing there against her solar's oak doors like one of her guards, "that is not what I asked you, maester Caleotte, what I need to know is how long will it take before my daughter can travel? I need to have her presented before the crown prince and his father." She'd already worn queen Rhaella down, playing on their friendship and how good it would be to have their children joined in union, and for that to happen she would need her daughter present in King's Landing for Aerys to agree finally on their union. The man still had the notion of seeking one of Valyrian blood to marry his son, and since the Martell's were the only ones in Westeros who shared blood with Targaryen's apart from the Baratheons they would be the only choice for what Aerys sought. Thankfully the queen gave Aerys no daughter nor did lord Steffon Baratheon's wife birth him any, which left only the Martells.

The short maester sighed in frustration, no matter what he said, he knew it would go on deaf ears, "maybe in a moon's time." He offered seeing if that would sway her into giving her daughter additional time to heal after recently falling sick.

Myriah raised an eyebrow as the maester flinched under her dark gaze. "We don't have a moon's time, we have but a fortnight to leave, so I suggest you do what you can for my daughter." She looked down once more on the many scrolls before her, "that will be all, you're dismissed maestor."

* * *

Elia watched the way the maester's shoulder's slumped walking back inside her room looking defeated all the while causing her heart to sink further inside her chest, beating erratically as her breathing slowed. Both Oberyn and Ashara were up and now standing over her protectively like shields ready to defend her with their very lives.

The gesture along with her brother taking her hand in his massaging it softly already sensing her distress, along with the soft smile gracing his lips, giving her whatever strength he had, while her sweet Ashara who her own mother spread vicious lies on just stood there holding her breath in, waiting as if her life depended on whatever the maester had to say to them.

Letting out an exhausted breath before speaking knowing his words could possibly bring discomfort to Elia who looked as though she was trying to remain strong for whatever answer her mother gave him. "I'm sorry princess, it seems your mother still intends for you to journey to King's Landing no matter your condition."

"Of course she does, "Oberyn answered bitterly squeezing her hand in his comforting her in his own way."Pray tell me maester did she deny your request before you even spoke to her? Or does it please her to know my sweet sister could die on the road to King's Landing just so she can have her presented before that silver-haired Targaryen heir?"

The maester was quick to respond knowing the kind of person Oberyn could be when it came to Elia's wellbeing, even as children the young prince was always his older sister's staunchest defender. "Please prince Oberyn, do not anger yourself or upset your sister, I will do all I can to make sure your sister gets well and not die just like I have been doing for so many years since you both were but babes in your mother's womb."

Oberyn could only nod his head in silence sitting back next to his sister wiping away the sweat from her brow before kissing her forehead, "and I will lend her my strength so she gets better." He said before turning once more to the maester. "Is there any news from our dear brother? Will he be joining us or does he still sulk at the Watergardens?"

"Oberyn please," Elia spoke in a whisper not wanting another fight to break between her brothers. Oberyn was furious after Doran spoke out that Elia should go to King's Landing no matter the circumstance least they lose out on getting a Martell queen on the iron throne. Her health be damned. If only the gods had made either her or Oberyn the firstborn children of her parents instead of their ambitious brother. She swallowed the pain coming from her joints lifting her brother's right hand to her lips placing a soft kiss there. "Let us not burden ourselves but concentrate on me getting better it is all I can ask from you."

Oberyn nodded, while Ashara laid next to her brushing her hair with her fingers all the while humming into her ear lulling her off to sleep, the last thing Elia remembered was the maester walking over towards the table in the corner crushing those disgusting-tasting herbs into a serum.

* * *

_**Kings Landing** _

Steffon's eyes were tired and his body weary from listening as Aerys let out his grievances against both his wife and son, calling them both ungrateful useless leeches. Ever since Aerys return from being imprisoned at Duskendale, it seemed as if his cousin's madness had only increased tenfolds, seeing enemies in everyone including his son and heir after members on the small council were quick to raise to him what Tywin had said in his absence.

_"Even if the king were to die, Rhaegar would be an excellent king worthy of the throne and would bring great changes to the realm, just like Jaehaerys the first."_

Steffon knew Tywin was only said this to gain favor with the crown prince in case his father died, but it did not make the insult easy to swallow especially when all three were the closest of friends in their youth until things soured when Tywin took Joanna for his wife, a woman Aerys was in love with and begged his father to let him marry refusing to believe in what the woods witch said about the prince that was promised being born from his and Rhaella's union.

Sitting back with his goblet of sweet summer wine in hand Steffon could still recall how much his younger cousin Rhaella cried for her knight who hailed from the Stormlands, the man his poor cousin wanted to marry, refusing to marry Aerys, a brother she always despised growing up.

Aerys screeched out bringing him back from his thoughts, "if only your wife had birthed you a daughter instead of me asking you to go off to Volantis to find my son a bride of noble Valyrian birth since my worthless wife was never able to do that for me or give me more sons."

Steffon swallowed the bile that rose from his throat along with what he truly wanted to say, "you know cousin there will be many lords here bringing both their sons and daughters, you can always seek a marriage betrothal between Rhaegar and one of their daughters instead of asking me to travel to Volantis?"

Aerys scowled his right brow raised. "Does it please you, sweet cousin, that I should give my son away to the likes of Tywin's scheming daughter that shares her father's traits? sickly Elia, Hoster's daughters, or that savage child Rickard hides away in the North? Unworthy all of them to bear the dragon's seed."

Steffon sighed fiddling with his goblet before taking another drink of his wine. "I can not speak for Tywin because we both know he seeks power, as for Elia she also shares blood with us even if it is but a drop of it. As for Hoster's daughters, I hear he could be in talks with lord Stark seeking a betrothal between his eldest daughter Catelyn to wed Brandon Stark if things don't work out between him and Tywin Lannister's heir. Though I have heard conflicting rumors stating it's actually Lysa Tully Hoster wants to marry off to Jaime instead of Catelyn who I am sure a man like Hoster would much rather a match between Rhaegar and his eldest daughter."

Aerys barked out laughing at the mention of Lord Tully's daughters. "You think Tywin is willing to marry the young lion off to Lysa Tully cousin? Have you never seen that hideous beast? No, the lion will probably sell the boy to the older Tully daughter."

Steffon coughed his wine out trying to both breathe and clear his throat causing Aerys to knock his back while ser Gerold grimaced in the corner at what his king said so carefree. "Pray tell me cousin you will not utter such words to the lord or his daughter when they arrive."

Aerys frowned at his words, "why should I care what a jumpstart Lord thinks? They are only the lords of the Riverlands because our family gave it to them. It's not like they were ever kings of the Riverlands."

Steffon sighed trying to get his cousin to see reason."Yet the daughter of the lord who you called a savage does come from a royal lineage that ruled the North for thousands of years long before ours graced these lands dear cousin." He paused noticing he almost let it slip that his house was also once kings of the Stormlands and parts of the Riverlands before continuing, knowing his cousin never really saw him as Baratheon even if he looked like one. All Aerys wanted to see was the side of him that was Targaryen from his mother Rhaelle. "Both Olenna's daughters are wed that only leaves you with either Elia or Lyanna since you saw it unfit to wed Rhaegar to Ashara."

"Would you want me to wed my son off to that girl who gave her maidenhead away to that Viper?"

Steffon gritted his teeth before answering he would not ask if cousin to have the girl checked that would only insult the Dayne's especially with Arthur being Rhaegar's closest friend. "How do you know that princess Myriah spoke the truth that her son Oberyn slept with the young lady? We both know she's been asking for years to wed Rhaegar to Elia, after refusing a betrothal between Rickard Stark's heir to Elia! For all, we know she could be lying about Ashara and could've been the one who spread those rumors around the court."

Aerys pondered over Steffon's words. "We can always have Pycelle examine the girl and call out the Martell princess for a liar in front of the court with all the other lords here present." Out of all the other ladies, Ashara was the only one worthy of his son, the only family apart from the Targaryens who could pass for Valyrians.

_Seven save me from doing my best not to slap sense into my poor fool of a king._ "You will do no such thing Aerys you would just humiliate the poor girl and alienate house, Dayne."

"Or call out the ruling princess of Dorne for being a liar and arrest her for treason for lying to her king, wanting her sickly frail daughter to be queen!" Aerys retorted.

"Well cousin that just leaves us with Lyanna Stark then, you won't find another in the Kingdom whose blood derives from kings and is still unwedded and not betrothed to anyone instead of asking me to travel to Volantis."

"If you think her such a great match why don't you give her to Robert?" Aerys ears remained perked waiting to see what his cousin would say, or what excuse he would give for his good-for-nothing sack of shit of an heir. Steffon was better off naming Stannis his heir. Sure the boy took all things too seriously, but at least he would be sure there wouldn't be a line of bastards trailing after that one, enough to build an army.

Steffon remained silent in his thoughts, Robert wasn't ready for any marriage or becoming lord paramount of the Stormlands anytime soon. "The boy just wants to drink and whore while I clean up the mess concerning all of his bastards."


	2. Rhaegar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments and kudos 🤗

🐉🐉🐉

His head laid rested against the great Oaktree, as Rhaegar inhaled deeply filling his lungs with the salt air coming from off the Blackwater Rush after another grueling round of duels with both Arthur and Oswell, wishing not for the first time to find some way to escape the meandering women wandering about the Red Keep throwing themselves at him like wanton feigns each one of the women more ridiculous than the other trying to either make light conversations with him about the weather or wishing for him to take a glimpse at their barely covered bosoms. 

He could not get within a few feet of the training yard without a different maiden throwing herself at him causing him to gruff out in annoyance, yet holding his tongue knowing fully well these were his future subjects no matter how ridiculous he found every one of them vying for a crown since he knew that was all they were after. He always knew he would have to marry one day, but wished he was the one allowed to make that decision not wanting to be in a loveless marriage even if his mother claimed love often came after marriage. It was all lies, of course, his parents alone were prime examples of why people who didn't love each other should never be allowed to be tied together against their will for life until one of them ended up having the other killed.

His father had loved another and so did his mother, though the man she loved was a mere knight with nothing to offer a princess of house Targaryen, not with so many unmarried and unbetrothed future lord paramounts across Westeros. From lord Hoster Tully, Rickard Stark, his cousin Steffon Baratheon who he saw as his uncle and wouldn't of mind calling father since his father no longer trusted him or thought of him as his son, but a traitor in his eyes. All because of what Lord Tywin Lannister made sure to slip from his lips to the small council seeking to garner favor with him in case Aerys died at Duskendale, claiming they had a ' _better king.'_

It was no secret that his father was already dancing with madness due to all the miscarriages and stillbirths his poor mother suffered through, throughout their stormy marriage.

Where some men might have offered their wives comfort or sympathy. His father did the opposite, oftentimes calling her worthless or claiming she'd cheated on him and none of those children she carried were true dragons or even his, why they died in her womb. Blaming the woods witch Jenny brought to court for his misery at being forced to marry Rhaella and not Johanna Lannister, the woman he claimed he gave his heart to. _Like he actually had a heart._

His father always made sure to mention the Lannister woman's name whenever lord Tywin was close by, knowing the lord would never say anything, yet Rhaegar knew the lion was just buying his time for now studying his prey before he went on the hunt and attack.

Lions were prideful and a lion such as Tywin would bide his time for a while until he got what he wanted which was absolute power, why he was pushing for a betrothal between Rhaegar and Cersei, a young lady so vain he often wondered if the girl was truly Johanna's daughter.

The young lioness was beautiful if that was what one wanted in marriage, to show off a beautiful wife at his side, but beauty was not all that he was looking for in a woman. He didn't want someone like Cersei Lannister who reminded him so much of her father, cold and calculating, cutting down whoever got in their way. He was sure if he were ever to marry the lioness he would not be long for this world after he got an heir and spare with her.

If she wasn't the one to stab him in the back, her father would've been the one holding the dagger in her hand. Rhaegar shuddered at that thought closing his eyes. Not for the first time, he let his thoughts get the best of him wondering what would have happened if Jenny never brought that woods witch to court and Tywin was the man he called father if his mother had married him.

Would he be cold and calculating like him if the roles were reversed? Would he be willing to have his queen murdered for absolute power after she gave him an heir and spare knowing he would have the strength of the Westerlands with him? While also being Targaryen in blood.

"Rhaegar," opening his eyes he could see the frown on Jon's flushed face red with sweat, the man looked like he had all but ran there to them in a hurry. "Daydreaming are we your grace?"

_If you consider having thoughts of killing Cersei Lannister daydreaming? I fear I am not the future king you all think me to be._ He wanted to say to his friend but wouldn't, Jon would most likely encourage him to do it along with having Tywin Lannister's head on a spike also for all to see. Most families both feared and were wary of the amount of power the Lannisters held and would gladly seek an end to that family. They were after all the scourge of Westeros.

"What is it, Jon?" Rhaegar asked not seeking to rise from where he sat, plucking a dragon's breath from next to him twisting it under his fingers. "Did you make sure no one followed you here?" The Godswood seemed the only place where he could get away and hide since not many in the south worshiped the old gods, except of course for the Blackwoods, but they had no daughters around his age for him to worry about them letting it slip this was where he now sought peace, and a place just to practice without having wanton eyes watching him in the training yard.

"Of course I did, do you think me a fool dear friend?" Jon asked annoyed coming to sit next to him a paper in his hand. "I just overheard Lannister banners have been spotted coming from the West, it seems Tywin made sure that his daughter would be arriving before any other lord Paramount daughters arrived."

"Of course he did, that man is not going to stop until he gets Lannister blood on the iron throne friend," Arthur said coming next to him picking up the waterskin before handing it off to Oswell who drank from it like a man who walked through a dessert thirsting until he came across something to drink.

"Pity he along with all the other lords haven't realized my twisted shill of a father still plans on sending uncle Steffon off to Volantis along with his wife to find a bride worthy for a Targaryen prince." Rhaegar mused thoughtfully wondering the shocked expressions and defeated looks most would surely have on their faces.

"You know no matter what you say that will still not bother the ruling princess of Dorne even with Elia still not fully well from the last raven my sister sent explaining to me they had already left with the maester in tow."

"It seems the ruling princess of Dorne doesn't care if Elia dies along the Kingsroad in her frail health," Rhaegar said shaking his head at the aging woman's stupidity putting her daughter through that.

"Apart from the Baratheon's they're the only family who shares blood with your house Rhaegar, so even if your father should refuse her now if Steffon fails in finding you a bride Elia will be the only one your father will look towards especially with your mother already whispering in your father's ear," Jon spoke which was news to Rhaegar causing him to suddenly stand ready to take his leave for his mother's chambers. Elia was a sweet person but the woman was frail and could never carry his three children needed for the prophecy.

"And you tell me this now friend?" Rhaegar barked out annoyed, "this should've been the first thing you spoke to me about instead of mentioning anything about the Lannisters."

"I did not learn this until now from a servant," Jon waved off, "besides Elia is sickly and the king would never agree, he hates the Dornish."

"It matters not, the princess was one of my mother's ladies in waiting." He sighed "I will have to speak with my mother and make my intentions known that I have no intentions of marrying her friend's daughter not now or ever." _The dragon must have three heads. "_ I must take my leave, we will talk later in my solar."

He did not miss the cringe or tightening of Jon's jaw, "what is it? did you forget to tell me something else?" Rhaegar asked annoyed.

"The king is with the queen now friend," Jon said looking anywhere but on Rhaegar knowing how much the prince tensed whenever his father visited his mother knowing the next time he saw his poor mother she would have bite marks and bruises on her skin, no matter how much powder her handmaidens would place on her porcelain skin trying to hide the marks the beast of a king would leave behind.

Rhaegar sat back down after hearing what Jon said knowing no matter how much he trained and pictured it was his father's head on the person he was dueling he could never kill his father and be labeled a kinslayer, a man cursed by the gods for slaying his blood.

"Do not let your mind slip down any rabbit hole Rhaegar," Oswell warned shaking his friend's shoulder knowing fully well how depressed the prince often got knowing he could never protect his mother from his father's abuse and madness.

"And why should I not?" Rhaegar retorted, "my father abuses my mother while I just sit back like the obedient prince I am and pretend nothing is wrong, while Tywin consolidates more power since he's the one who runs the realm and not the mad king."

"My prince do not say such things, the tress has ears just like the walls inside the Red Keep, you know there are some who try to gain favor with your father and would not care if the man throws you inside the black cells like the last time."

"Maybe he should throw me in there since I plan treason against him, why should I hide it that I wish for my father to step aside? He has only gotten worst since Duskendale and sees me as his enemy." Rhaegar paused before continuing, "I am sure if any of my mother's children she miscarried had lived my father would have no problem getting rid of me since he thinks I wish to wed Cersei Lannister."

"Have you given any more thought to meet with some of the lord paramounts Rhaegar?" Jon asked trying to find solutions in finding away to get Rhaegar to either ascend the iron throne, though his friend would rather be regent for his father. Fearing what the people of Westeros would say about him if he usurped or killed his father. 'Cursed be the kinslayer,' people would whisper.

"I have but anyone I meet with will have their daughter there." Rhaegar retorted running a hand through his silver tresses.

"You can always meet them separate during the tourney," Arthur offered.

"I can but first we should watch and see what alliances are made once my father announces that he plans to find me a bride across the Narrow Sea." Rhaegar looked at all three of his friends. "I need the three of you to be both my eyes and ears after his announcement, that will be the safest way for me to gather allies, no matter how disgruntled they'll be with my father for choosing a wife from Volantis for me instead of one of their daughters. I can use it for when the time comes to have my father step aside, pretend to them that it was not what I wanted, but what my father wants."

Jon tried then to hide his emotions whenever a subject like now drew near or when he had to mention it to Rhaegar knowing he could never have his prince and would have to watch him and his wife as she grew heavy with his child. "You will have to wait until your wife gives you an heir though friend, Viserys is still a babe and he alone can't be your heir."

"I know," was all Rhaegar said letting the cool breeze wash over him with his mind taking him to places whenever he thought of his future children at times imagining if they would look like him or their mother.


	3. Cersei

The ground was still soft from all the rain that fell the day before, delaying their arrival into the capital by a day, yet the young lioness was thankful the sun was shining brightly that afternoon in all its glory heralding her arrival, it was as if the gods wanted it this way.

Jaime was the first to greet their lord father standing at his side while she looked around the courtyard only noticing those who served the hand removing their wooden lion engraved trunks from the wagons while the stableboys took the horses away.

 _Where was he?_ She wanted to ask the only person of importance who stood before her, his pale green eyes flecked with gold watched her keenly, while she instead became aggravated the moment she stepped out the wheelhouse in her crimson myrish laced gown, its bodice the color gold showing just enough cleavage, while her corset was tied so tightly it would cause any maiden to die from lack of air. Yet perfect in showing off all her attributes for her prince.

Looking back towards her lord's father she could tell he was growing annoyed and impatient with her the more she waited to see if the prince would show up, she could already hear his voice inside of her head. _'You're a lion of Casterly Rock, act like one when in public instead of looking unsure, everyone who is not us, is below us.'_ Could the same be said for dragons?

Straightening her back, she let her feet walk her over towards that said man, "Cersei."

Curtsying like the perfect lady she was in greeting, "lord father, it has been too long." It was a lie, but it was best to appease him after leaving him to stand there while she looked around the courtyard like a foolish maiden thinking her prince would be there to come and greet her, take her hand in his, and offer it the softest of kisses, lingering there for longer than it was appropriate. The rumors alone that would echo across the Red Keep of the gallant prince and his future princess and queen would be enough to let those other foolish hens know they stood no chance when it came to her. She would make sure to spread it.

"He is not here, you can stop looking foolishly around, the crown prince is being entertained by the Tully's."

_'Tully's as in those two stupid twats?'_ she would've asked, but kept it to herself knowing her father himself was seeking a match between Jaime and Catelyn since her brother found the younger a bore and wasn't pretty like the older. Though he assured her Catelyn Tully was no match to her beauty.

She knew the reason her father was seeking the match, to keep the trouts inline and Catelyn's cold fish arms away from the crown prince. Yet it still did not please her that Catelyn Tully and her boring less attractive sister were entertaining her prince or the fact her father was entertaining a betrothal between her and Jaime.

Her brother belonged to her and no one else. She would need to figure a way to keep him close and out of anyone else's bed and arms.

"Cersei," her father called interrupting her thoughts. "I know that look, pray tell me you're not planning to go off in search of Rhaegar like a fool."

_He must be mistaking her for Jaime, he was the stupidest Lannister next to their uncle Gerion, not her!_ Why would she go in search of her prince now when her father was here watching her like she was his prey, and he the lion ready to pounce upon her if she did anything stupid?

"Of course not, I was just admiring the weather, wondering if I should take my rest before dinner or go for a stroll with Jaime."

"A rest will do you good, I've invited the crown prince to dinner tonight."

Cersei made a soured face, "and you tell me now?" She shrieked moving past her father, screaming orders out to her handmaidens to have her trunks brought to her room straight away and have a hot bath ready, she needed to look pretty for her prince tonight while she entertained him.

Jaime mused watching how fast his sister stormed off, knowing he'll be the one to hold her later that night stealing kisses once Rhaegar left and his father was off to his hand of the king's duties that would keep him away.

"What are you so giddy about? Shouldn't you be on your way towards the maiden vault to seek lady Catelyn out before she makes an impression on the prince?"

"I just got here father, a bath would be nice or something to eat at least."

"You can have a bath after seeking Catelyn Tully out, and eat later once the prince arrives for dinner, what I need you to do now is distract our prince away from those Tully's. Apart from us, they have a substantial dowry to offer the king if he chooses one of the sisters for his son. Now go you have a duty to do for your family in keeping Catelyn from the prince." 

"Your will is my command," Jaime said before storming off feeling like a boy doing whatever his father willed of him as he headed towards the Red Keep in search of a lady that he did not want but knew he had to put up with this murmurs farce for now. 

_🦁🦁🦁_

_  
'Tighter,'_ she wanted to scream at the lackwit girl from house Stokeworth as she tightened the laces of her jade dress decorated with mother of pearl embellishments causing the dress to shine like stars in her candlelit chamber.

"I'm trying to Cersei," Falyse cried out like a child who was about to be slapped by their septa for their insolence.

"Well obviously you're not doing it properly I can still breathe enough air into my lungs... This means you're not doing it right you insipid cow. I swear your wet nurse must have dropped you a dozen times on your head for you to be this stupid. Get it done least I go to my father and have him complain to your mother." She needed her waist to look extra small and her breasts perked high for Rhaegar to pay more attention to her instead of dinner that night or whatever her father or brother wanted to speak of, they could speak to each other if they wanted someone to speak with. Not her prince!

"I can go get Lollys to come and help_" the rage she saw in Cersei's eyes through the looking glass caused her hands to still at the raging lioness before her. "Sorry I will do better."

She would've slapped the foolish girl if she were in front of her and not behind for evening mentioning her equally stupid sister. Was her father drunk off hippocras the day he agreed with lady Tanda to have Falyse being her lady? "Just do your job or get one of my handmaidens to come and help instead of offering to go find your sister who I am sure is busy filling her belly since all she does is eat."

Cersei watched as the girl ran from her sight to go find help, her brother would've done a better job in getting her into her dress.

🦁🦁🦁

  
She could barely breathe or move for that matter, the big bitch Falyse went and got to come help tightened her so tightly, Cersei was sure she would demand her father hire the big bitch who seemed to be in her late thirties from what she could tell by her wrinkled eyes and grey streaked brown hair that was barely covered in her matching gray head wrap.

Cersei admired herself once more as she passed another gold-covered-looking glass. Her waist had never looked so small, she looked like a vision even her sweet Jaime who was dressed in Lannister colors that night said so when he came to escort her to dinner that night.

Though she was still saddened the crown prince had not yet arrived, she wanted to make a grand entrance for him, not sit and wait until he arrived whenever that was.

While listening to her father boss the servants around for only having dornish red for dinner that night. _And why shouldn't he?_ No one needed any reminders of anything Dorne, she was just thankful she made it here before the sickly princess and her entourage. The Dornish were slippery and seductive even a sick princess could sway the prince with her snake-like charms.

Thank the gods her father saw pass them when their mother brought them to Casterly Rock looking to betrothed her daughter to her Jaime, or her to her son Oberyn who many knew never stuck to one bed and shared both men and women in them.

Cersei didn't even want to think about his bastards either, already it was known that he had fathered at least three bastard daughters. The humiliation alone that would follow her from those at court or around Westeros alone would be enough to have her throw herself off the highest point at Casterly Rock, if the rocks didn't kill her first she was sure the sea would've swallowed her upon impact where sharks or small fishes would've feated upon her flesh. Only for those who lived at Lannisport to eat from the fishes what remained of her. She supposed it was only right that they ate from her remains.

Her stomach rumbled from all the scrumptious food on the table filling the air with its sweet scent. It didn't help that she'd not seated since the night before or the fact that her mouth was watering from all the food before her. The roasted suckling pig was just begging to be eaten, then there was the peacock, fresh-baked bread, and onions in brown sauce.

There would be little eating tonight, she doubted she could even swallow anything and it had nothing to do with the prince soon arrival or that her stomach was doing flips from being nervous in awaiting his arrival, but fearing she'd sooner faint the longer she sat here not getting enough air into her body.

"My lord," Cersei immediately looked up as her father's steward walked in holding her breath though she knew she shouldn't least she fell over, yet the wait for the stupid man to announce if the prince had arrived was becoming too much for her to bear, she almost shouted for him to say something. 

"His royal grace, crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen," her smile grew, feeling tears pricked at the corner of her eyes in excitement that he was finally here until her face fell in horror when she saw who was on his arms dressed in red lace, her auburn hair loose down to her waist. The bitch had her cold fish hands on the person who belonged to her, causing Cersei to turn and look at her father, who gave nothing away. He just looked on as the steward continued speaking. "The lady Catelyn Tully, the lords Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, and Jon Connington."

She felt slapped, _how dare her father not warn her?_ She would've gladly picked up a piece of hot bread to scream into or force into her mouth to swallow her scream down along with the bread.

"Your grace," her father bowed before greeting the rest who were there, even her brother acknowledged them, yet she was still stunned not wanting to believe what was before her eyes until her father cleared his throat.

"Your grace," she said before throwing a murderous glare Catelyn's way noticing the bitch still had her cold fish hand wrapped around her handsome prince.

"My lady Cersei," Rhaegar acknowledged taking pride in how sour her face turned like she just swallowed a sour lemon. It was all working out to plan, he intended to bring Catelyn with him this night along with Jon, but after his cousin and Eddard's arrival not but an hour ago he knew he had to also invite them just to keep Cersei at a distance.

Eddard was shy, Jon hated Cersei and would only throw her glares the entire night, and Robert was there to at least make small talk and get drunk while flirting with either ladies or the servants to get one in his bed that night.

While Catelyn would pay more attention to him than look at Cersei who would surely stare at her the entire night with plans on how to rid herself of Catelyn before the tourney was over. He dreaded the fact that there were still two highborn ladies who had still not yet arrived but knew he would also need to entertain. Myriah Martell would surely use his mother to get her daughter and him to sit together and as for Lyanna Stark the most Eddard said about his sister was that she wasn't the type to throw herself at him. But would avoid him and every other man that was here to be exact before pointing at his friend Robert whispering, _'especially Robert.'_

"I pray you forgive us for our tardiness lord hand, the king and lord Steffon kept us far longer than we expected after Jon Arryn arrived for their dinner."

Cersei watched annoyed and irritated as her father waved him off as if the slight of him bringing guests along with him was nothing especially the twat, what she wouldn't give throw her cold fish hands off her silver prince. There was more than one way to get rid of a smelly fish. She would just need to find a way to get into lord Pycelle's chamber without him or one of his acolytes noticing. She didn't have to kill her, no she just needed to do something else. Possibly a trick of the bowls. A smile crept over her lips as she took her seat across from Rhaegar, while Jaime sat across from Catelyn while Robert sat next to her. Already she could smell whatever he was drinking on his breath as he whispered his foul breath in her ear.

"I take it lord Arryn and his nephew Elbert were too tired to join us this night?" Her father asked motioning for the servants to start serving the food, while it seemed both her and Robert were of the same mind drinking straight away from the flagon of Arbor Gold, what she wouldn't give for some Dornish Red instead, maybe it's tart sour taste would ease her mood since it always seemed to ease her mind faster than any other wine.

"We left lord Arryn while Elbert went to bed retiring early for the night," _preferring not to dine with lions._ Rhaegar replied noticing the longing gaze Cersei was throwing his way, thankful he made sure to tell Arthur to come and get him before the hour was up, while Oswell would escort his cousin lady Catelyn back to the Maiden Vault, he would be a fool to leave her with Robert especially with the way he had been watching her since she walked out her chamber.

Not that Rhaegar could blame his cousin, lady Catelyn was a beautiful young lady, but her religious beliefs when it came to the Seven was a no for him. Some in Westeros still worshiped the old Gods, there were also those in Dorne who kept the faith of the Rhoynar. He kept no faith, and couldn't imagine himself being tied down to a queen who would want him to outlaw all other religions. And if he didn't, he was sure she would make the next heir do it. The boy would be another Baelor come again.

🦁🦁🦁

  
  
How long had she sat alone at the empty table after everyone had taken their leave and the servants cleared all the food away, she could not tell as she wallowed in her misery watching the candles melt away, its wax running across the holders that kept them in place as her mind went back and forth over the night's dinner.

Her silver prince was the first to excuse himself after Arthur came for him not even an hour into dinner with the excuse of the crown prince being late for his prior commitment with the Tyrells, his red-haired friend who glared at her the entire time since his arrival quickly left after Rhaegar, like some poor puppy following behind its master, wishing that said master would throw him a bone. Or in the case of Jon Connington, what he longed for was the crown prince's affection, which he would never have. She would make sure he was sent back to Griffin's Roost straight away once she and Rhaegar were married never to return to the capital again after she was done with him.

While Catelyn Tully stayed long enough for her father to demand Jaime to walk the twat back to the maiden vault after Robert offered to. What Cersei wouldn't give if her father had let him do it instead of Jaime. The rumors she would make sure to spread that morning at court about Robert and Catelyn would surely help in keeping that fish bitch away from both Rhaegar and Jaime.

Her thoughts darkened thinking of Robert, while her mind ran over the conversations after both Rhaegar, Catelyn, and Jaime left. Why hadn't Robert and Eddard leave right after also? Why was her father so insistent on her sitting next to Robert that night? Even leaving him there with her after Eddard finally took his leave. What kind of game was her father now playing? Was Robert some kind of consolation prize if things didn't work out between her and the crown prince? Since Robert's grandmother was Targaryen and he knew how much the mad king wished Steffon had a daughter?

_Was her father looking to match her with Robert Baratheon just so he could find another way to get Lannister's blood on the iron throne? Did he not see how disgusted and unimpressed with the stupid stag?_ Whatever plan her father was scheming in that small head of his, she wanted no parts of it, if it had nothing to do with her getting her silver-haired prince, she would not do it.

She would not fall prey to whatever trap her father was setting up for her. Cersei would make sure there was no other in Rhaegar's sights but her. Not the sickly Elia Martell, Catelyn Tully, and her fake smiles, and surely not that northern girl Lyanna Stark.

Everyone knew most Northerners were nothing but savages, especially the way lord Eddard spoke of his sister's wildness. Though she didn't know if she believed him when he said his sister was not looking forward to being here in the capital. Then again, of course, she wouldn't, by her brother's description alone Cersei expected some half-wolf child with hair all over her to show up at the Red Keep once lord Rickard Stark arrived with his other son and heir, the one most claimed was the lovelier Stark from the rest.

Cersei tried to smile at that thought knowing that just left her alone viable to be Rhaegar's wife, and she would make sure she was the last woman standing unbetrothed for her prince after this tourney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure who I would like to match Ned with. I also think it would be considered unrealistic if I matched him with someone from the south with Lyanna/Rhaegar and Brandon/Elia without the northern lords seeing it as a slight. At the moment I find myself wondering which northern bride I should match him with, even though apart of me is screaming to match him with Cersei haha  
> The Martell's arrive in King's Landing next chapter, Lyanna, and crew arrive in chapter 5, thanks for reading.  
> Bastard Prince of Winterfell next update, unless you guys prefer another update for this fic.


	4. Elia

🌞🌞🌞

They called her family snakes people who should never be trusted or welcomed outside of Dorne, a name she gladly welcomed knowing snakes killed slowly with their venomous poison, coiling their sleek bodies around their victims choking the life from them before taking their fill.

Yet what could be said about the green emerald-eyed snake who called herself a proud lioness who now sat across from her? Elia wondered taking another sip from her Essosi herbal tea glancing at the lioness who sat a few seats away from queen Rhaella constantly trying to get the woman's attention on her upset at the fact the Tully girls got here before her and were able to steal the chairs next to the queen who was hosting all the lord paramount daughters of the realm, the only one missing Lyanna Stark whose family were still not present in the capital which only seemed to upset Aerys who believed Lord Stark sent his second son to swear fealty knowing he was never going to show up.

Both Rhaegar and lord Tywin Lannister looked on as if this was how his father normally acted during court as he greeted his lords and ladies. Though Steffon Baratheon did try unsuccessfully to control his cousin's mad impulses, explaining it was winter and it would probably take the Starks longer to arrive overland instead of taking a ship from White Harbor where the Narrow Sea was at its roughest during the winter. Something Elia knew all too well, recalling their trip by sea after leaving the calm waters of the Summer Sea headed north towards the dark waters of the Narrow Sea where their days and nights were spent battling one storm after another due to her mother claiming it best to go by water since they had delayed their trip for far too long.

Just the memory caused Elia to shudder recalling how many of their men cried out to mother Royne to save them while Oberyn made a mockery of it all, telling them their river goddess could not reach them out in the open sea, claiming they were better off praying that the mermaids of the Drown god were the ones to take them under so he could experience what it was like to be in the arms of a mythical being while gladly accepting his faith unlike their men.

"Will prince Rhaegar be joining us?" 

Catelyn cleared her throat masking it in a cough as her sister chortled not bothering to hide the humor of it all, while Mina and Janna Tyrell kept numb waiting to see what the queen would say.

Elia didn't have to look up to see who was asking such questions, stifling a laugh as she bit into a lemon cake at just how desperate Cersei sounded. Rhaegar avoided everyone that was not in his inner circle preferring to spend his days with Arthur, Oswell and that red-haired man who kept glaring at her during the welcoming dinner the queen held for her mother in her ballroom where Rhaegar arrived late and didn't even stay for an hour claiming he promised lady Catelyn to show her the gardens. Something her mother was not pleased with, blaming their maester for their late arrival claiming it seemed as if the prince had made his mind up on who he had chosen for his bride.

Something Elia knew not to be true, but her mother didn't need to know that prince Rhaegar was only using Catelyn Tully to keep everyone else at bay.

"No I'm sorry lady Cersei it seems my son left earlier this morning to go off hunting with the other men," Rhaella responded as she took a drink from her honeyed wine.

Whatever laugh Elia was holding back she could no longer contain it, as she watched the way the queen looked away lost in thought while Cersei seethed at the Tully girls, her right hand remaining clenching in and out causing Elia to wonder if the lioness would actually forget everything she learned from her septa in how to deal with situations such as this whilst having lunch with the queen in favor of choking the life out of the eldest Tully right in front of everyone present just to get rid of her so-called competition.

Maybe if the girl spent most of her time observing the prince instead of starting rumors on all the ladies at court she would've known where Rhaegar spent most of his time. Even she knew where to find him due to Ashara knowing everything through Arthur. Elia mused to herself.

According to Ashara Rhaegar hated hunting and spent most of his days in the library reading up on prophecy. Her good friend even offered to introduce her to the prince in private still not believing she had no interest in Rhaegar or the responsibilities that came with living in the Red Keep with a mad dragon such as Aerys.

Whatever rumors were spoken behind closed doors about how mad the king was did nothing to prepare her that day they were brought before him where he scoffed at them for smelling too Dornish like their kingsguard uncle Lewyn Martell who remained unflinching next to his king's side.

The man looked like no Targaryen king she read about in her books nor did he look like the man her mother spoke fondly of for his beauty claiming he was just as lovely as his son Rhaegar in his youth. Something Elia strongly doubted just from looking at Aerys, no longer did he have the Targaryen beauty, his silver hair matted like a birds nest, his fingers long and curled while his eyes reminded her of the stories her wet nurse used to tell both her and Oberyn of the others and the dead men who served them.

Aerys was nothing but a walking corpse in her opinion and yet her mother wanted her to marry his son and be locked away here in the capital with a mad man for a godfather who raped and hit his wife leaving marks on the queen, marks even at this distant Elia could see around her neck knowing the powder the queen's handmaidens placed on her porcelain skin wasn't enough to conceal her bruises especially with the way she would angle her head or neck letting the sunshine on the bruised finger marks and bites.

_No,_ Elia vowed herself once more, she would never let her mother learn that Rhaegar held no interest in Catelyn Tully or anyone else for that matter.

"I do wonder if the Starks will ever show up in time for the tourney?" Mina said trying to make small talk before all seven hells broke loose between the lioness and the Tully girls, "I have heard Brandon Stark plans on entering the lists."

"How dreadful," Cersei retorted, "I didn't know these northern savages even competed in tourneys."

"I dare say there is nothing savage or barbaric about Brandon Stark," Janna quipped as Mina began laughing hysterically as if there was a secret only the two knew about. "If I were not married already I would've gladly taken him for my husband."

"His brother Ned is appealing on the eyes," Lysa chimed in wanting to be apart of the conversation, "and from what I have heard from my father, lord Stark as already began renovations on Moat Calin some years passed wanting it to be the seat of his second son."

"Sounds like he did that to appeal to any lord who had concerns of marrying their daughter off to a second son, we all know lord Stark as ambitions for his children why he's bringing his daughter Lyanna to court finally after so many years of keeping the girl locked away in the North," Janna replied as Cersei scoffed.

"I heard he kept the girl away because she was half wolf and just as savage and uncouth," Cersei said downing another goblet of wine beckoning a servent over to pour her more. She would need to drink to be able to listen to these hens speak.

"All rumors that you started," Elia found herself saying unsure where it even came from or why she was even defending Lyanna Stark.

"If I didn't know any better I would suspect you shared the same traits as your brother Oberyn, I mean you're a woman well into your majority and unwed." Cersei chortled drinking another goblet filled noticing no one was laughing with her.

"There is nothing wrong with defending lady Lyanna who happens to not be here, and from the way her brother speaks so highly about her it would seem he is very fond of his sister."

_How dare she speak to me in such a manner? Did Elia not know who her father was?_ Cersei seethed as she stood ready to take her leave knowing it was improper to leave before the queen did. But still wanting to hit the Dornish princess where she knew it would hurt. "I take it your mother was unsuccessful in matching you with Baelor Hightower just like she was unsuccessful in matching you with my brother, or the crown prince for that matter which now only leaves you with the option of taking a Stark savage for a husband."

"At least my mother knows better than to open any talks with the likes of Robert Baratheon," Elia exclaimed seeing the storm raging in the lioness emerald eyes knowing anyone was better than being bed down with the likes of Robert Baratheon.

"That is enough lady Cersei," Rhaella yelled out not wanting a war to break out between Dorne and Casterly Rock over hurt feelings. "I am sure your speta taught you to remain seated when you are in the presence of royals until you are excused or that said royal as left."

"Some of us it seemed never paid much attention to our septas teachings," Catelyn said out loud for all to hear, not realizing what she was thinking in her head she let slip out as she recoiled in her chair turning flushed red like her auburn hair.

"We will not speak rudely about each other, nor will be we speak rudely about lady Lyanna who is not here to defend herself who could also one day be your queen if my husband decides to marry Rhaegar to one of you three or Lyanna Stark for that matter," Rhaella said looking at each one of them in the eyes before continuing. "I am sure you all know whoever marries my son will have his ear when she is queen."

_You can count me out_ , Elia would've mentioned to queen Rhaella but instead just sat there poised in her chair taking in all the information the queen said to each one of them, while Cersei glared daggers at her no doubt planning whatever attack she could think of against her for even mentioning Robert Baratheon to her especially now with so many whispering Tywin Lannister was in talks with Steffon Baratheon to marry his daughter to the future heir of the Stormlands a rumor her brother Oberyn gladly spread using the servant women he charmed before bedding.


	5. Lyanna

🐺🐺🐺

The late morning air felt warm against her pale skin, it would be midday before they reached the roaming green hills of the Barrowlands, and maybe another hour Lyanna figured until they reached Barrowton the seat of House Dustin.

Yet with the way some of her father's bannermen were moving like snails in the dirt, even with the temperature becoming warmer by the day the further south their party moved. Only frustrated Lyanna Stark more.

Not because they were moving slowly towards the south, but because her younger brother wasn’t with her to make the days and quiet nights bearable, where they would share a tent, and speak on whatever happened earlier that day.

What she wouldn't give to have Benjen here by her side instead of being made to go south with stupid Brandon.

Her older brother was the heir and should've been made to stay home, back at Winterfell to get some semblance of what it meant to be the future Warden of the North. 

Lyanna hissed pulling the reins of her silver horse Winter tighter, causing the poor horse to neigh, while her hands twitched to ride back unto the Kingsroad to Winterfell where she belonged, wondering how far she could get before her father’s guards caught up to her dragging her back.

She was probably one, if not the best rider in all the North, but even she knew after a time Winter would need her rest, and how sooner would her father decide to tie his wild daughter inside of a wheelhouse just to keep her from running off once again?

 _  
“If only you were here dear brother, only you could make this trip bearable,”_ Lyanna whispered under her breath, not needing anyone to hear her silent plea, her thoughts muddled when it came to Benjen, always feeling like he was hers to defend and protect.

Third sons weren’t of much value, with not much to gain but a small holdfast or deciding to take the black, like so many other Stark’s before them.

  
Suddenly she could feel a chill run up her back, not wanting to imagine her brother throwing his life away at the Wall.

If anything he should’ve been allowed to go south and find his path. Whether that meant becoming a knight of the Seven Kingdoms competing in tourneys where he would excel.

Though the thought of Benjen going off on adventures by himself without her left a bitter taste in her mouth. Preferring the both of them running off to Essos together making their path, _duty be dammed!_  
  
  
They could become sellswords and remain together in each other’s company, grow old together, and tend over each other’s scars and battle wounds.

  
Letting out a defeated breath, she knew that was nothing more than a fool's dream. How sooner would her father’s bannermen or guards drag them both back to Winterfell to face him?

She highly doubted they would even make it as far as to Cerwyn lands before being found, never able to make it to White Harbor boarding any ship leaving for Essos. Destroying whatever dreams she lingered on for exploring the Free Cities.

Her life would forever be tied to the North if her father married her to a bannerman, or in the south where her father sought to further his ambitions. And the key to those plans resided in both her and Brandon. 

Her brother the heir to Winterfell and future Paramount of the North, and her, a daughter born into a great house. Who had to do her duty by marrying for alliances instead of love.  
  


_Love,_ Lyanna mused over the word, before tilting her head behind, she could see both Dacey and Jonelle lost in conversation with each other, they were fine company until conversations went to speaking of stolen kisses and young lordlings. Already both have had first, second and third kisses, and the gods only knew how many others, while her? _Not one,_ not even from the cute stable boy who worked for her father, or the lordling she met a few years ago, causing a smile to curl on her lips recalling his beautiful blue eyes and the way he stared at her that night like she was the only person that mattered in his world.

How many times had she spent inside her room practicing on the back of her hand with the memory of his face? Watching herself in the looking glass to see if she was doing it right? Just the way she would see Brandon kissing the servant girls when he thought no one was looking before taking them to his chambers.

  
"Riders approaching my lord," a Stark guard yelled out causing Lyanna to wake from her thoughts of stolen kisses and the sandy blond-haired lordling with the lovely blue eyes, noticing five riders galloping towards them. She didn’t have to wonder who they were just by how wild the one in front rode, while the remaining four staggered behind like they always did.

"I should've known you'd be bringing a son and not my sister with you." Brandon grinned that stupid wolfish grin of his that made so many maidens swan over him. Where they always ended up in his bed for a quick tumble between his furs.

She could only imagine the sighs and deep intake of breaths both Dacey and Jonelle would let out if they were next to her, just at the sight of her brother and the way his lips normally curled into a slight pout.

Maidens seemed to like those sort of things. And to top it off, Brandon would be inheriting all that came with being Warden of the North. Which made her wonder at times, if her brother wasn’t born so ruggedly handsome and built like he was sculpted by the old gods, would so many maidens fawn over him?  
  


Lyanna furrowed her brows lost in thought, knowing she was dumb for thinking that. Even if her brother was born hideous and had warts like a toad, maidens would still flock at the chance of marrying a Warden’s heir.

”I’m glad you’ve found great enjoyment in what your sister talked Benjen into doing,” Richard scuffed not wanting to gaze upon his wild she-wolf, wondering who’d even agreed to take her for a wife when she looked so much like her brother Brandon when he was her age. Wild and unkempt.

  
Normally Lyanna would've joined in on the jape, tell Brandon that she was a boy minus her lady parts. But after seeing the displeased look her father gave finding nothing about Brandon's jest appropriate or funny, she instead kept her mouth shut. There was no use in poking a furious wolf who was already displeased at how slow their party was moving, even if she was tempted to do it once more. Which she'd tried, but failed miserably in getting him to send a few guards with her back to Winterfell.

It was of no use, her father's mind was made up, and set on dragging her to the capital to parade before lords and their future heirs. Not even those wretched dresses he had commissioned for her, was she able to lay a single hand on to get rid of them, or possibly rip them shreds with the dagger Brandon gifted to her on her last nameday.

  
Clearing his throat, Brandon could see the storm brewing in his father’s grey eyes. The man was the personification of Winter itself, both hardened and willing to keep you frozen where you stood. “Forgive me father, allow me and my men to help escort you and Lya to Barrowton, where lord Dustin has prepared a feast in your honor.”

Rickard let out a defeated sigh, he expected to stay no longer than a few days at Barrowton, three days to be exact, and now this feast could delay it even longer, knowing there would be minor lords there wishing to meet with their liege lord.

🐺🐺🐺

The morning light streamed inside the room old lord Dustin specifically had his stewards prepare just for her, claiming it worthy of a princess and that even Queen Alysanne slept inside of this very chamber when the Targaryens ventured North alongside their court.

  
Five days had passed since arriving at Barrowton and Lyanna has loved every minute of it, as she stretched like a cat, making her way towards the privy needing to hurry and get ready for the day.

  
Throwing on her black breeches, gray woolen shirt, boiled leather jerkin, and worn boots in a rush noticing the sun already coming up over the horizon, needing to get to the stables to groom and saddle her brother’s black courser before he woke.

Brandon all but making her, his unofficial squire getting tired of her watching him all day with a longing in her eyes, just to have something to do.

He even went as far as teaching her how to joust in the afternoons, since their father was forever locked away in one meeting after the other. The only time they managed to see him was at nights during one of lord Dustin’s many feasts. Often looking from her to his son Willam trying to get him to speak with her, or open the nightly dances. It didn’t seem enough that Brandon was the lord’s ward, it seemed lord Dustin had his sights on a betrothal also.

  
Slamming the door shut behind her, skipping through the halls noticing some of her father’s stewards up already running around, giving no second thought to it.

She was relaxed and content, whatever misery she had going south quickly turning into that of enjoyment just being here. Where she watched Brandon drill daily preparing for the tourney in King’s Landing _if they ever_ _managed to get there on time_. Lyanna thought wickedly.

More of her father’s bannermen who lived this far south continued arriving daily, wishing to air their grievances, delaying their trip longer than her father expected to stay.

”I’m glad to see you’re already up out of bed and ready to leave.”   
  


_She wanted to scream no, beg all the gods she did not just hear that._ “Ready to leave?” Lyanna said puzzled as she turned to see her father standing behind her dressed for the day already when he should still be in bed. “What do you mean by ready?”

”To leave Lyanna, did your brother not tell you we would be living with the guards and your two handmaidens? I grow tired and we are still a moon’s turn from King’s Landing, not to mention we still have to stop at Moat Calin to see the work that has been done in restoring the castle.”

Gritting her teeth in reply, “I don’t know where Dacey and Jonelle are.” If she were being honest with herself, she had barely seen much of them, preferring to dress and ready herself with no one's help. It’s not like she hasn’t been doing it on her own for years.

Yet when her father declared he was taking her south, and that she would need handmaidens and finally act like a proper lady of a great house, and not some wilding, she knew they were a perfect choice. Barbrey she knew would be an unwelcomed tick in her brother’s side. Luckily for all of them, that said young lady would not be joining them.

“As for Brandon, he told me nothing of your plans lord father.”  
She was mad at both herself and Brandon. Herself for becoming comfortable in her small bubble and at Brandon, for not telling her anything.

”Go wake him, and tell him we leave before the sun is at its highest, whatever lord is not ready by then can remain here or head back to their castles and holdfasts, we’ve delayed long enough.”

Lyanna nodded in response, her hands curled into a fist with thoughts of punching Brandon for giving her no fair warning, feeling dread take over her seeing the stewards pulling both her father’s and her trunks from their chambers. Brandon’s room was on the other side of the castle.

🐺🐺🐺

  
She should’ve known he wouldn't be inside of his chamber, the only person she saw was Vayon Poole, along with three other stewards from house Dustin separating her brother’s trunks, whatever wasn’t going south would be returning to Winterfell. Her father was convinced Brandon would find a bride and have no need in returning to Barrowton.

  
“Where is he?” She shouted at no one specific hands curled into fists, her gaze floating towards the trunks separated for Winterfell trying to determine how long she would survive in one of them if she were ever able to puncture multiple holes in one.

“He left for the stables just before you arrived, m’lady.” An older woman with gray hair answered her before curtsying with her head held down as if Lyanna Stark was some Targaryen royal, who ordered people around. Maybe she shouldn’t have entered inside the chamber cold as a winter storm reigning terror on these people.

”Is everything alright lady Lyanna?” Vayon asked, his face turning into that of a concerned father.

”I will be, once I get my hands on that brother of mine,” Lyanna huffed, storming from out of the room, not listening to whatever Vayon shouted to her.

Walking inside of the stable, she could barely make out the faint sound of someone crying and her brother trying to calm them, as Lyanna drew closer able to make out her brother’s horse and his hand over it, while Barbrey stood in front of him, her eyes red puffed.

She had no right to be in here or listen to their conversation, but could not help herself, as she hid behind an empty stall, letting her mind reach into Brandon’s horse.

”Can’t you speak to him once more Brandon? I’m sure if you put your feet down he will listen to you.” Barbrey begged placing her hands on his chest, feeling apart of her being ripped away and headed south while she would remain here, with another man’s name.

“I can’t there is no changing his mind,” or mine for that matter, “Willam will make you happy, you should be thankful my father arranged this marriage for you,” he didn’t get another word in, only feeling the sting of her slap.

”How dare you Brandon Stark, how dare you treat me now like I meant nothing to you. When I gave you everything precious for a maiden to give. And now you see no fault in your father paying and arranging a marriage between Willam and myself. I don’t love Willam, I love and want to marry you. Remember you promised that I would always be yours sweet Brandon.” She wanted to kiss him while wishing to hurt him at the same time. Let him feel the pain he was inflicting upon her.

He would’ve told her he only said that to bed her continually, yet the words could not leave his lips. “Willam is a good man, he will make you happy, you will be the lady of Barrowton.”

”He is not you!”

Listening to their conversation caused Lyanna to force her mind back into her body, no one needed to go through what Barbrey was now going through, being made to marry a man she didn’t love. While Brandon got to bloody his sword inside of her, only to leave onto better pastures. While their father cleaned up the mess.

🐺🐺🐺

  
  
Cold rain settled over the Crownlands ever since their arrival a few days ago, her father never giving their party enough time to rest. Claiming they all delayed this trip long enough.

Even now from atop the ridge, she could see the Red Keep off in the distance where her future possibly awaited. Causing her to do nothing but glare at the back of her father’s head, as lightning flashed, lighting up the dark gray skies reflecting her emotions.   
  


She was soaked wet and cold like everyone else, wishing for a hot bath and some hot mulled wine or anything hot to warm her chilled bones.

”Come sweet sister, let’s not keep father waiting, your future awaits.”

”How can you tease at a time like this? I know you wish not to marry either.” Lyanna said thinking back to the conversation she had with her brother back at the inn at the Crossroads when he was all but ready to bed a tavern wench. She confessing to having overheard him and the now Barbrey Dustin, needing to know if he didn’t feel anything for the young lady, even after watching her marry Willam.

”Aye, you and I know I don’t wish for any of this, I’d much rather live a free life and not be tied down to one woman for the rest of my life. But we all have a duty to our house, I was born a first son and you a daughter. We are duty bond whether you like it or not.”

”I would’ve sooner traded places with you are Benjen.”

Brandon barked out laughing, “And what of our brother Ned?”

Lyanna furrowed her brows, thinking back to all the scrolls she’d burnt that Ned sent to their father wishing to join their house with his best friend Robert Baratheon. “Ned is an honorable bore, and hangs behind the coat tale of Robert like a starved mongrel dog.” She would’ve said more, but kept numb on the subject, if Ned wanted so badly to join house Baratheon, he should hurry and marry, just so he could betroth a daughter or son with a child of Robert’s.

”Aye, he is an honorable cunt to a fault,” Brandon sighed moving from side to side on his horse, his legs staffed and burning. “Maybe he should’ve been the one made to stay behind Winterfell or just made lord paramount of the North. Father can just hand Moat Calin over to me, I can be the one placed in charge of the northern force.”

Lyanna laughed a breathless laugh, before coughing, “gods not this again, you and I know the northern lords would revolt if father named Ned over you. They already think him too much of a southron lordling.”

  
Suddenly her nose started burning, eyes darting around their surrounding. “Fuck, what is that stench,” Lyanna cried out feeling the insides of her chest burn also.

“That sweet sister is the stench of the city, to let us know we’re approaching the Dragon’s Gate." Brandon's head shot up towards their guards in command, "get the banners out,” he shouted loud enough for their household guards to hear, their father motioning for them to move from the rear to join him up front with great Jon Umber. 

”It smells like pigs shit,” Lyanna said, heaving out the toughened salt beef she ate earlier. “Pray tell me it smells better once we arrive inside, and that the smell is only coming from this area alone?”

Brandon huffed recalling the first time he ever visited King’s Landing, not bothering to stay more than a day so he and his men could rest, before leaving headed for the tourney at Highgarden for the birth of Willas Tyrell. “Be thankful it’s raining, the stench is worst throughout the entire city when it’s hot. Not even those fancy flowery incense they use inside the Red Keep is enough to ward off the smell coming from Flea Bottom.”

”Old gods save us.” Lyanna muttered feeling bile rise once more in her throat.

🐺🐺🐺

They were offered no chance to change out of their wet clothes, or something warm to drink, the dragon guards who quickly met them outside dressed in dark armor, with the red three-headed dragons over their helms, rushing them through winding stairs leading upwards, the overwhelming scent of jasmine and gardenia invading her nostrils causing her nose to burn.

The horrible smell from outside wasn’t enough to make you sick, then the Red Keep would.

“You will wait here,” a guard announced as Lyanna looked over towards where both Dacey and Jonelle stood next to each other huddled together freezing like so many others of their party causing the red floor beneath them to grow wet from all the excess water falling from them. As one lord, maybe lord Manderly sneezed until three more followed right after. Even great Jon Umber was trying to conceal his coughs.

It also didn’t help that even the patriarch of their family looked like he was getting the chill. Serves him right.

Suddenly the great oak doors flew open, a herald shouting on top of his voice, announcing the arrival of lord Stark and his bannermen. Causing Stark guards to get into formation as they all walked inside the throne room, Lyanna feeling the very air around her grow hot avoiding all the snickering and hushed tones coming from all around them, even from above on the podiums.   
  


It felt like they were the entertainment for these southron cunts, who were dressed in richly court attire, while her father’s party looked like wet uncouth savages.

Her father stopped in the center, taking the knee as everyone else followed suit keeping their heads down. “My king-“

”Save your pitiful excuse for another day, you can grovel to me come tomorrow on your reasons for being late.” Aerys looked at his cousin Steffon before looking out into the crowd spotting his prey, “ shouldn’t you be standing with your family instead of lord Arryn boy?”

Ned turned pale not expecting the king to single him out once more, when just a fortnight ago he made him swear fealty in front of all the court, not believing his father would ever come south. “At once your grace,” He bowed hurrying over towards his father and two brothers who kept their heads down remaining on their knees the floor dripping wet as he kneeled next to them getting his dark grey breeches wet also.

  
“I was told you would be bringing both your daughter a son with you,” Aerys said looking at his cousin who remained calm watching the northerners just like him possibly wondering where the Stark girl was. “Yet all I see next to you are three boys.”

Lyanna could piss herself right now and wouldn’t have to worry about anyone in the crowd knowing she’d just wet herself.

Rickard bit his lip drawing blood, “I did bring my daughter your grace.”

”Where is she? I see only boys next to you. To lie to your king is treason Lord Stark.” The king barked out seething in place, his long nails tapping against his throne.

Lyanna did not recognize the mouse-like sound that left her lips or why she had even bothered opening her mouth for, the thought of getting up and leaving her family's side caused her great distress, as muffled laughs and hushed tones were heard all around her. “I am here your grace.”

Cersei could not help the laugh escaping her lips just looking at the savage girl standing before the court, dripping wet and probably smelling like a wet cat, or better yet wolf. ”Bite that tongue of yours sweet sister,” Jaime whispered nudging her in the side.

  
  
Connington leaned into Rhaegar’s ear, “by the seven I thought she was the younger Stark son.” Rhaegar nodded his head, looking at the girl everyone believed the younger Stark brother. Feeling almost sorry for her and her family along with their bannermen.

  
  
Aerys sent his son’s friend a glare to stop talking, he needed to think clearly, not wanting to believe his cousin preferred this girl for Rhaegar instead of finding him one with Valyrian blood. As he tightened his grip on his throne, feeling the sting of flesh being cut open.

”Come closer girl, let me see you.”

Lyanna stood, walking slowly towards the throne, her head still tucked downwards, praying to all the gods she did not wet herself. She did not think she could handle such humiliation, and be made into a song. _The wild she-wolf savage, who pissed herself for all the court to see._

”Come closer and lift your head girl, let me see your face.”   
  


Slowly lifting her head, the first thing Lyanna saw were the many dragon heads that sat below the monstrous chair made up of swords, where a beautiful petite silver blond-haired woman stood to the bottom right, dressed in a thin silk dress, it’s color blood red. Her hair cascading in soft waves, holding the hand of a boy with the same colored hair, dressed in black looking bored, needing to be someplace else. If only she was afforded the same luxury, a rock to crawl under or just have the earth swallow her up.

  
To the left of them stood what she could only suspect was the crown prince standing tall and lean, his hair more silver than blond, tied back, dressed in all black.

It was said the crown prince was handsome, but no amount of sonnets could ever prepare her for just how lovely he truly was. Though the red-haired man who stood close to him seemed to only glare at her the longer she gawked at the prince.

  
Quickly turning away from him, Lyanna gazed upwards towards where the king sat. Only to let a pained breath slip from her lips, trying to mask her disgust at the inhuman person sitting atop the iron throne.

_Was this man truly the king of the Seven Kingdoms? Was this the man her father and so many others bowed before and swore fealty to?_   
  


Aerys Targaryen looked like he belonged with the dead, and not the living, his hair and beard matted, while his eyes sullen and pale there was no life behind them.

And then there were his overgrown nails, one of which was beckoning her even closer up the stairs made of swords needing her to come closer.

_Her mind may have begged and said no, don’t go any closer,_ but her treacherous feet paid her mind no attention, as Lyanna Stark found herself bowed before the mad king, the tips of his uncleaned nails running across her face like some queer mating ritual. _Was this what her father meant by seeking greater alliances they could not find in the North?_

 _Old gods save me,_ Lyanna begged, wishing the king would remove his dirty nails from her face.

”You have a wild beauty about you girl, I can see why my cousin is so fond of you joining our family.” He whispered for her ears only, as Lyanna thought of Robert, remembering he and Aerys were family.

Would the king seal her fate by making a royal decree that she would wed Robert, right here and now? It wasn’t like the Red Keep didn’t have their own sept.

“You may go back and join your family,” Aerys said before opening his mouth.

“You are all dismissed, Lord Baratheon, you will meet me in my chamber.” Watching her leave the only thing Aerys Targaryen could not stop thinking about, was how the girl’s skin was pale like winter snow and cold like ice leaving him intrigued.

Lyanna took two stairs at a time, not caring it was made up of swords and one wrong move could see her bleeding from flesh wounds. All that mattered to her right now was getting a fresh bath and the feeling of king Aerys touch from her mind.


	6. Rickard

🐺🐺🐺

_'Breathe'_

He wrestled with the sound of his own voice, trying to convince himself it was just a bad dream nothing more, wanting it to fade away from his thoughts like a morning mist dancing across the snow-covered mountains on a warm summer's day.

_'Breathe'_

Even the harsh thumping beat of his heart against his chest like a war drum preparing men for war was not helping to settle him. He needed a drink or just a walk for some fresh air missing the cold comfort of Winterfell's Godswood.

Feeling hot sweat beads roll down his forehead like wet tears causing Rickard Stark to clutch onto the brown oaked canopy bed for strength trying to still his wary nerves looking around the unfamiliar candlelit room that was not of his own. 

No, this room seemed built to intimidate or show off one's wealth, from the headboard depicting Balerion's wings rising to take flight, to all the other useless trinkets surrounding the chamber.

_All that a man such as himself required was a roaring hearth to chase the chill away._

An anguished sigh left his lips, there was nothing personal here of his wife to help ease his worried mind, not the quilts she made next to the roaring hearth on a cold winter's day when the snow was too high for them to go riding in the Wolfswood.

No snow-covered window overlooking the training yard where he watched his son's when they were smaller train with Winterfell's master at arms, while Lyanna watched them eagerly, mimicking everything they did with a stick, her grey eyes longing to join in.

No, there would be no comfort for him tonight, nor could he envision himself waking his children to talk while night turned to dawn and with it a new day. No, tonight he would suffer alone, trying to control the trembling of his hands.

If he closed his eyes he could still remember how bitterly cold the air was, with the renk stench of death, see the blood-like color of the moon that shun above the night's sky like an omen of the things to come.

_He needed a drink, he needed to forget, he needed sleep._

Placing one foot before the other taking slow steps, remembering to breathe in and out with each stride, his hands reaching towards the table that bared the flagon of sweet summer wine. The only ease his nerves would find from whatever remained of this night would come from drinking the fear of his dream away, come dawn would be a new day and with that the meeting of the king and his wardens, something Rickard was not looking forward to, recalling his last trip south to the Red Keep and the requests the king made wanting a new wall built.

Hands gripping on the table shakenly pouring one of the two goblets fill before tossing it back, feeling the smooth sweet taste that was summer wine go down his throat in a rush.

It wasn't ale or hot mulled wine that would burn the chest going down one's throat warming the body on a cold winter's day. But it would do in getting him to relax as Rickard poured himself another, his dark grey eyes flickering towards the large windows realizing no longer was there a tapping sound against the window or the sound of thunder roaring from when he retired for the night, nor was the sky above covered in storm clouds along with the occasional flash of lightning bright enough to keep one awake. 

_If only the old gods were good to him and take away the memory of his dream, just like they did the storm that seemed to have passed after days of downpour since he and his family and vassals entered into the Crownlands._ Rickard thought bitterly to himself tossing the drink back once more, causing a fit of coughs to escape his mouth from drinking a little too fast.

_'Fuck!'_ Maybe he shouldn't have thought such things, the old gods were never known to be merciful to those who thought badly and did not use the gifts they were bestowed upon for good. Another reason why he sought out the young Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch a year ago in helping his daughter control what the old gods blessed her with after Lyanna began calling herself an abomination once again. Claiming being able to slip inside the mind of another animal unholy and not right. 

The thought made him think back to the first time he showed her a book of the Stark's of old, trying to ease the mind of a young child back then, explaining to her others in their family also had the gift.

Though he left the gruesome parts out on how house Stark received this said gift, not wanting his daughter to know just how ruthless the Winter kings of old were and what they did for northern dominance. That he would save until she was older and better able to understand the kinds of men the Starks of old truly were.

Closing his eyes feeling a chill roll over his body, recalling the day the small crannogman placed his hand on his shoulder, his green moss eyes fixated on him and the parting words he spoke in a whisper. _"Your journey has only just begun, but you have already taken strides in doing what is best for the North and the rest of Westeros my lord. Do not fear the unknown."_

Taking another mouthful, enjoying the warm sensation wash down his throat, already noticing he was growing light on his feet rocking back and forth against the long stretched red myrish rug that felt cozy enough under his feet to sleep on, memories of his dream all but forgotten.

🐺🐺🐺

His head hurt, and the king's constant shrieking was doing nothing to stay the headache away, if the man wasn't arguing about how ungrateful his son was, who was sitting next to him, he was spitting venom at Tywin Lannister, who just kept his right index finger across his lips. The gods only knew what was going through Tywin and Rhaegar's mind listening to the king's rant.

The defiance of Duskendale seemed only to push their king further over the edge, where before he only seemed to dance with madness after all the miscarriages the queen suffered over the years.

Looking to the right side of him, he could see the hand jester's and blinking of eyes both Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully were making amongst themselves which meant only one thing. If their king sunk any deeper in madness, they would need to remove him. 

If he closed his eyes, he could recall the last time he was here, when everyone first noticed the changes in Aerys. Gone was the crown prince so many here fought alongside during the war of the Nine Penny Kings against the last known Blackfyre. Back when Jaehaerys Targaryen the second ruled and everyone expected his son Aerys to follow behind and rule justly, which he did for many years bringing peace and prosperity to the Seven Kingdoms.

Now it seemed all that remained of their king was a shell of a man who looked thin and gaunt, his hair matted and unkept, his nails long and ungroomed. If one were to guess they would have never known their king was under the age of thirty-five, even Jon Arryn who was more than twenty years their king's senior looked younger than him.

"Lord Stark," Aerys shouted on top of his voice, causing Rickard to startle his grey eyes opening wide, too lost in thought to know if the king asked something of him. He would need to play this smart just to get Aerys to repeat whatever he must have said back to him.

"Yes your grace?"

Aerys furrowed his brows searching the lord waiting for his answer, before turning towards his son, "it seems lord Stark has been daydreaming of whores instead of listening to what his king as said, pray tell me boy what punishment is fitting for my warden of the North?"

_Seven hells,_ Rhaegar exhaled knowing lord Stark probably like most of the other lords and ladies present were hardly paying his father any attention unlike him who had to listen to every mad rant his father made. Looking from his father to the lord, then back towards his father knowing it would be up to him to show the liege lords he wasn't his father, he would better. "There is no punishment father, mayhaps the lord needed time to think on your question on how goes the mapping of the far North to build a new wall."

He would need to thank the prince once this meeting was over as he turned his gaze towards his king who looked none too happy with what his son had to say, as Rickard cleared his throat thinking of a lie good enough to calm a crazed dragon, who looked in need of a meal or three, maybe four. "Your grace like I have discussed with you before in my writings, the lands beyond the Wall are vast and the Wildings out there outnumber whoever we send to range, many men of the Night's Watch have gone missing along with some men of house Umber and Karstark. I propose it best to do away seeking to control more lands that will cost us more than it will bring back in return since can nothing be farmed out there without the need for glasshouses, which will only cost the crown."

Rickard held his breath waiting for the king to offer his rebuttal since all he did was remain quiet staring him down until the master of ships Lucerys Velaryon opened his mouth causing Aerys to finally turn from him allowing Rickard to finally breathe air into his lungs. 

"Your grace that gold could go to building more ships for your royal navy."

"More ships?" Lady Olenna hissed from where she sat her eyes fixed on the old lord of Driftmark, her son Mace Tyrell missing from the morning meeting. Not that Rickard expected him to show up, everyone across Westeros knew who held the true power in house Tyrell, even before lord Luthor died falling off the edge of a cliff hawking while not paying attention.

"Yes, my lady there can never be enough ships especially with pirates and ironborn lurking around the Narrow and Summer Seas."

Olenna waved the lord off, "the gold can be spent elsewhere like getting this fowl smelling city cleaned up and rebuilt for once, it smells like pig shit outside of these walls. If anything house Redwyne can provide the crown with additional ships to guard our ports." She turned to face lord Tywin next, "I'm sure house Lannister will do the same for the Sunset Seas and have the gold distributed where it needs to go."

"I would much prefer having Flea Bottom torn down and the criminals ran out of this city," Aerys said, causing the room to grow silent, certain paramounts knowing it would be their lands these thieves and criminals would go seeking.

"And where would the people go lord father?"

"Back to wherever they came from," Aerys shouted slamming his thin hands against the weirwood table. "It seems every year the population in this city grows and with it, the stench grows stronger. If only I had a dragon I would burn it all and rebuild it anew with only those deserving and can afford to live in King's Landing to remain here."

"Your grace if you do that the poorer folks will just lay waste to the countryside, rob and steal from those you wish to protect who can afford to live in a newer King's Landing." Steffon offered, knowing Aerys was only repeating an idea Tywin placed inside the king's head knowing it would only sow chaos.

Rhaegar chimed in right after where lord Steffon left off, "the responsibilities of a king his not only to the rich but to the poor also. We can't just throw them out, tell them to fend for themselves. Many who call this city home can't find work where they hail from or can manage to get the food the crown helps to supply." The last part was a lie, Rhaegar had seen what had been taking place in recent months around the poorer areas of King's Landing not knowing if it was due to Tywin Lannister or the guards who watched over the food supply. Even he as had to take gold from the coffers to provide to the places that house the least fortunate of the city.

"I think what the prince and lady Olenna have said should be considered your grace, you wouldn't want the people of this city to rebel against the crown, or bring harm to you are your family," Rickard offered wondering if it felt on deaf ears especially when it came to Aerys who now seemed lost in thought strumming his fingers.

"You are all dismissed, I wish to be left alone with my cousin and son to discuss matters of the dragon."

_'Thank the old god's,'_ Rickard muttered rising first, needing to find his bed. The king had already chewed him and his family out for missing last night's feast, not wanting to hear that they were tired and cold from being wet.

"Lord Stark," turning back around just as he made it out the door Rickard came face to face once more with the princess of Dorne, a woman who had spurned him a few years before when he sought to betroth Brandon with her daughter.

"Princess," he replied shuffling out of the way as Olenna passed him by with a wink, that he pretended not to notice. she was always a flirt even in her old age.

"Would you honor me my lord with a walk through the gardens? The walls here have ears and I don't want what we speak of to be gossiped about."

"No we would not princess," he acknowledged placing his arms in hers as they walked towards the queen's gardens since they were closer and masked the stench from the city.

🐺🐺🐺

Rickard remained glued in his chair, he and his two eldest sons were dressed in the colors of their house, gray doublets with the direwolf pinned on their chest, matching it with dark breeches and black riding boots. While his daughter he had to thank the old gods for Jonelle who along with the help of Dacey managed to clean her up to at least look some part of a lady, from the blue dress she wore that reminded him of a clear summer sky to the pink flowers they braided into her short hair, as they all remained quiet waiting for the ruling princess of Dorne and her children to arrive and talk over a small lunch and get to know each other.

So far she was the only one who had approached him with talks of betrothing her daughter to his son, especially with Hoster Tully now believing his Catelyn had garnered the prince's favor, believing by the end of the tourney the king may announce the betrothal between the crown prince and his daughter.

Something that didn't seem to bother Brandon, he knew his eldest son would rather spend his days riding or playing at swords, but he was a man grown now. No longer a boy of summer.

His son now had responsibilities to their house, especially with the dowry the ruling princess of Dorne was willing to offer for her daughter's hand in marriage. The gold alone could go towards the completion of Moat Calin and other things like glasshouses and better prepare the North for the wars to come.

"Lord Stark," Vayon Poole announced causing all four to rise from their seats, "Princess Myriah of House Martell along with her children Princess Elia and Prince Oberyn."

"Princess," Rickard said moving over towards the lady and her children as his own children followed behind, noticing the woman's daughter and son who like his own family was also dressed in their house colors, though their clothes were better suited for the warmer weather causing him to wonder if Elia was cold from the less than modest silk garments she wore.

"May I introduce you to my children, my eldest and heir Brandon, my second son Eddard and my daughter Lyanna Stark."

"And may I introduce my own children, my second born princess Elia and my last prince Oberyn," both families curtsied and bowed.

"I don't know if your family is hungry but I took the liberty to have the cooks prepare us a small lunch on such short notice, of garlic herbed cod made in clay, root vegetables, and boiled potatoes in butter. It's not a hearty northern stew-like what we're used to, but it will do." Rickard said nervously wanting this to go perfect where papers could be signed and his son leaving here with the future lady of Winterfell in tow.

Before his mother could respond, Oberyn took it upon himself to say something to the lord feeling the need to tease him to get a better understanding of these northerners especially with how they showed up yesterday wet and dressed not to impress though it seemed that they have cleaned up, the girl he thought was a boy did clean up well, her red lips looked warmed and welcoming to be kissed. "I would've much-preferred snake drizzled in a hot stew of peppers, the meat his divine."

Rickard did not miss the warning glare Oberyn's mother gave her son, causing the prince to let out a cough. "Maybe next time, or if things work out for our two families we can go hunting in the Wolfswood for a snake and some elk for venison stew or meat pies to warm our bellies."

"That would be lovely," Elia offered knowing she needed to make an impression on the lord, and his son, though her mother was already sure the only thing that was needed to be signed were the papers and that by the end of this lunch both her and Brandon would be betrothed and set to marry in Winterfell since the Starks followed the old gods and not the new like most of Westeros.


	7. Lyanna II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a big thank you to all of you guys who are avid Lyanna/Rhaegar readers for giving this fic a chance and the comments and kudos you have left, it is very much appreciated and encourages me to continue, especially when there is not much known of these two.  
> This was supposed to be a Brandon chapter, but it worked out favorably for Lyanna, do enjoy 🤗

🐺🐺🐺🐺

The ruling princess of Dorne excused herself along with her children, once Vayone Poole walked out alerting them that the king's feast that evening would commence within the hour leaving both families little time to freshen up.

Myriah took her son's awaiting arm flustered, "I didn't even realize the time had slipped by so fast my lord." She replied when lord Rickard placed a chaste kiss on her hand smiling casually like a well-practiced southern high lord. Something Lyanna wasn't used to seeing, citing her father never being this pleasant when any of his bannermen brought their daughters to Winterfell. She even recalled some widowed women, that would occasionally visit seeking to be the new lady of Winterfell. But sooner seized after her older brother became a man, instead of them throwing themselves at her father, it was their daughters that they were throwing at Brandon.

"Good food and conversations with great company can do that," Rickard responded still smiling as they all watched the Martell's leave with Vayone following right behind to let them out and shut the door.

"That went well if I dear say father," Ned said taking a seat inhaling seeming lost in thought, a goblet of Dornish red in his right hand, while his left finger played against the tip.

"It did my boy," Rickard answered sternly looking towards his oldest who had still not said anything much about what he thought of his future wife. Even during lunch he barely spoke when the Martell's redirected their conversations to include him also. The most his son did was nod in response. "And what do you have to say about your future wife Brandon?"

Lyanna looked away annoyed at how their father clasped his calloused hands over Brandon's shoulder tightening his grip speaking sternly, "I pray whatever plans you made with your friends to bed as many wenches and whores in this city won't happen, you're practically already a married man, betrothed to a beautiful princess."

Rolling her grey eyes at his words thinking to herself, soon it would be her turn, his heir was already sold off, _who was to stop her father from doing the same to her?_ Unless her introduction to all the lords and their heirs yesterday caused them to realize whatever rumors were spoken of the wild shewolf being uncouth were actually true, she was sure the only memory they probably had of her was that of a wet wolf, looking lost and out of place, not belonging amongst nobles and highborn.

"You have need not to worry father," Brandon gritted out frustrated that his father thought he would be stupid enough to slip up like that especially knowing the kind of fierce protector Oberyn was of his sister, just like he was when it came to Lyanna. Not to mention the man specialized in various poisons he learned during his stay at the Citidel and was well patronized with all the whore houses in King's Landing. _Where in Seven Hells would he go?_ _He wasn't that dumb of a Stark to only think with his cock._ For better or worse he was already tied down to Elia right after the two of them along with their parents signed the marriage documents in front of the aging grand maester Pycelle.

He wouldn't want to face the wrath of Dorne if he couldn't keep his manhood in his breeches. Already fearful his future wife would geld him herself. His betrothed may look small and smiled prettily at his father's questions, but she was Dornish. _Fuck,_ already he could feel his cock stirring imagining her wild and deadly.

Rickard looked out the high glassed windows, noticing the day's sun was already sinking off into the horizon. "It is too late for us to go to the Godswood and pray, plus I will be meeting with the king come tomorrow morning, or I would come with you three to pray and thank our gods for this union." He looked at Lyanna causing her to look down at her feet not wanting to look at the way her father was scowling at her. "By now most should've heard that Brandon and Princess Elia have been betrothed, maester Pycelle was never one to keep his old mouth shut. Maybe we can find a wife for you also Ned since no one has approached me concerning your sister."

"What of Robert? He is much interested in taking Lyanna's hand in marriage." Ned replied eagerly causing Lyanna to cringe in place, her hand immediately tugging on her dress trying to control her emotions begging any god to not let her marry that man who would surely take her on their marriage bed like a broodmare, drunk and uncaring it was her first time.

Rickard let out a disgruntled sigh relaying what he had heard, "there are rumors amongst the other great lords and ladies, it seems lord Steffon Baratheon and the lord hand are in talks to wed Robert to lady Cersei since everyone now believes the crown prince will take Catelyn Tully's hand."

Talks of the prince taking lord Hoster Tully's daughter for his wife caused Lyanna to shoot her head up recalling the prince she saw yesterday standing below the iron throne dressed in all black. He was handsome any maiden would willingly welcome the match, suddenly placing her right hand where the flowers and her hair met feeling self-conscious of herself. Although the mad king was Rhaegar's father didn't bother most, especially Jonelle and Dacey who kept giggling like fools last night claiming the crown prince was every maiden's fantasy of what a future husband should look like, while she spent most of the night trying to erase and scrub off the memory of the mad king's fingernail touching her skin.

Ned rose, emptying the contents in his goblet, "the hour is late, and like you said earlier father, the king was angered by none of us showing up at the feast last night. We should try to be one of the first families to arrive.

"Aye," Rickard responded holding his hand out for his daughter to take. "Let us not bring any more unwanted attention to ourselves, I don't want to wake the dragon."

🐺🐺🐺🐺

The music playing in the background was pleasantly soft and welcoming, while the air smelled of freshly baked bread and different smelling roasted meat from where they entered inside the great hall, noticing they were the first highborn family to arrive at the feast that night. Better early than late like her lord father and Ned agreed upon as they slowly walked past many lords of the Reach and Westerlands saying their hellos, with her father introducing her first, followed by Brandon and Ned after, with some lords turning their noses up at her and Ned. It seems that even a second son meant nothing to them just like an uncouth daughter.

She mused to herself as they continued walking where it was Lyanna's turn to frown and scowl at what lord Frey said to her father. "If I weren't married already I would take this one off your hand lord Stark, she's a pretty little thing, maybe one of my sons could marry her?

Rickard tightened his grip on his daughter, there was no way in seven hells for all the gold in both Essos and Westeros, would he ever marry any of his children into house Frey. "If you will excuse me my lord it seems one of my bannermen is signaling me over to our table." Causing Lyanna to almost yelp when her father pulled her along fast, sparing Lord Frey, not another word, quickly passing by lord Blackwood who seemed amused by the exchange, as they made their way past those seated from the Vale, only her brother Ned stopping to say hello.

"Well, it seems this is us," Brandon said already hailing a serving wench over to serve them a flagon of sweet summer wine. None of them were surprised they were to sit across from the Martell's who were also placed in the back of the hall, further away from the dais and the other great houses as they took their seats. "It seems that his grace king Aerys holds no love for us or the Martell's father?"

Rickard raised his bushy brows silencing his wild son."Bite that tongue of yours boy, this isn't Winterfell, we have no friends here, don't even as much utter that name least he thinks you plan to commit treason." Whatever happened at Duskendale seemed to have sent Aerys Targaryen over the edge where he no longer danced with madness. 

Brandon bit his tongue swallowing whatever he wanted to say all the while trying to control his temper least he left the hall or just piss his father off by going over to sit with their aunt Branda since their father all but walked passed the tables closer towards the dais where the lords of the Stormlands were positioned. "You do not need to worry about me embarrassing you father, I will keep my mouth closed unless spoken to in your presence." He took the seat next to Lyanna away from their father, glaring at the back of his head. He would let his father's golden son sit next to him that night and for all other nights in King's Landing.

"You two remain here, I see lord Arryn just arrived with his nephew Elbert," Rickard said leaving at once not giving his two trouble-making children a second glance. 

Lyanna craned her head up, wanting to see the future heir of the Vale who she had not seen in three years if she was thinking clearly, at least not since the time both she and Benjen went to Barrowton when the lord came to visit Brandon. The memory caused her face to flush, noticing he was still just as lovely dressed in light blued doublet and grey breeches.

 _Why couldn't Ned have brought news that it was Elbert who sought out her hand?_ Unless he didn't because the future lord of the Vale must have been promised to another.

Brandon could see the look of want written all over his sister's grey eyes at the future heir of the Vale. "Don't bother Lya, he's already promised to a lady from house Lefford, I met when I was at the tourney at Lannisport."

"Was I that obvious?" She asked turning to face Brandon, her hand wrapped around her chest pouting like a little girl. "Are all the good ones already taken from birth?"

"If it makes you feel any better, he knows you hold him in the highest regard, he even mused over the thought of marrying my wild sister after I noticed the way you would turn red whenever he was around during your stay at Barrowton. Seven hells I even gave him my blessing for your hand, until he told me he was promised to another." Sighing as he drank the entire contents of his drink before finishing his sentence. "You are a lord's daughter Lya, it is rare you get what your heart desires, be thankful Robert may no longer be in consideration if the rumors father heard are true."

"I shall be very thankful if the rumors are true, and thank our gods tomorrow when we kneel to pray with Ned." She paused before continuing not knowing really how to approach the subject of her brother's betrothal. "And princess Elia is agreeable?"

Brandon pondered over her question thinking of the diplomatic thing to say, there was no telling who was listening no matter how low they were speaking amongst each other. "She is very agreeable." He answered truthfully, "I have no complaints other than wishing the betrothal lasted a bit longer instead of knowing I would be traveling North with my future wife. I was sure her mother would've requested to have us marry in Dorne with her remaining family members who didn't travel to King's Landing present. But alas it seems no one wants to wait in case I end up doing something stupid which would result in our betrothal ending and me pissing off both father and the Martells."

"I find it queer no one sought out her hand since we were the last to arrive," Lyanna said looking across the room at the older dark-haired woman dressed in a flowing yellow gown who was now standing dangerously close to Elbert glaring at her, causing Lyanna to turn away quickly wanting to kick herself for being too obvious. "I take it that must be Elbert's future wife?"

"Aye." Her brother answered signaling the serving wench once more enjoying the sweet-tart taste of Arbor Gold.

"He could've done better."

Brandon barked out in laughter at his sister's rebuttal, "honestly I never took you for the jealous type Lya."

"I'm not being jealous, I just believe he could've done a lot better is all." _I would've made him a better wife,_ she wanted to say, thinking back to the night Elbert danced with her at Barrowton. He was the first boy apart from her father and brothers that ever called her beautiful.

Brandon could see the way his sister was fighting with herself not to look at the dark-haired woman now clinging to Elbert's arm. "If it helps, I can introduce father tomorrow to a few lords I competed with during the many tourneys I attended in the south. Some of them aren't so bad like Robert and me." Her brother pointed to the other side of the room where the Hightowers were taking their seats. "Baelor Hightower is still not betrothed, yet I am not sure if you want to marry into a house that shares blood with our maester." He then pointed towards another lord, who was tall and gaunt with brown hair, though Lyanna could not see the sigil of his house or his face clearly. "Nor is Jason Mallister."

"And what about him?" Lyanna said jokingly pointing at the two people who just walked inside the hall dressed in crimson red and gold, causing Lyanna to wonder if the golden-haired Lannister twin could even breathe in what she wore especially with how tight her gold bodice clung to her chest.

"Pray tell me you aren't considering that cunt Lya?"

"What if I were?" She teased when her brother's steel grey eyes turned dark, leaving no sign that he was playing whatever game it was she wanted to play.

"I would disown you is what I would do Lyanna." Brandon looked over towards the Lannister cunt and his sister recalling how the lioness scowled at him like he was some insect invading her space that needed to be swatted away when he asked her for a dance at Lannisport. "Besides, why would you ever consider getting yourself involved with them? Our family has nothing to offer a man like Tywin Lannister.

"Of course not, I just wanted you to tell me what you know about Jaime Lannister."

"He's a pompous arrogant ass, along with the rest of their family who thinks themselves better than everyone else because of their goldmines. Though it seems those goldmines weren't enough to buy them into the royal family, why Tywin must be willing to marry his daughter to a family member of House Targaryen."

"Better her than me," Lyanna replied not being able to take her eyes off lady Cersei and how beautiful she looked. "She is beautiful, and I would've admitted defeat if it were her Elbert was marrying instead of that woman from the house Lefford who doesn't deserve him."

"And yet you claim you are not jealous of the woman, Lya."

"Who is Lyanna jealous of?" Dacey asked sounding out of breath as she took a seat next to Brandon, joined shortly after by Jonelle who was also out of breath.

Lyanna flashed both girls a knowing look, noticing how mad Jonelle seemed at Dacey being able to arrive first at the seat next to her brother before she did, wondering if neither had heard that Brandon was already betrothed just that afternoon. Yet before her brother could answer Dacey's question their father was arriving arm in arm with princess Myriah, as Oberyn flashed her his pearly white teeth in amusement with his sister holding onto his arm glowing like the sun on their house sigil. Causing Lyanna to wonder if her future good sister could look any more beautiful. Everything about the olive-skinned Dornish princess exhibited radiance, from the way she stood regally to the way she smiled prettily at her brother Brandon who for the most part just looked at his future wife like a greenboy.

"Lord Brandon," Elia said smiling sweetly, "would you honor us for tonight's feast by sitting with our house since we're already practically family?"

Lyanna looked over at her two friends, wishing at that moment she was sitting next to them, or at least if her legs could reach so far under the table to signal them to close their mouths that were agape at the news they were hearing concerning Brandon.

"It would be my honor princess." Suddenly rising from his chair taking her hand from her brother's who shuffled to the side to take his mother's hand from lord Rickard to walk over to where they were seated across from them with the rest of their bannermen who made the trip to King's Landing.

Neither Brandon, her lord father, nor the Martell's were fully out of earshot before Jonelle came to take Brandon's seat slapping Lyanna on the arm."When were you going to tell us your brother was now spoken for, Lya?"

Clasping her hand over her friend's mouth giving her a warning she was being too forward with the Martell's still being in earshot. "Could you keep your voice down? It just happened this afternoon, they will wed in Winterfell. Father already planned to announce it tonight to each of his bannermen once he's done greeting some of the other lords here."

"Well at least she's pretty and her brother is appealing on the eyes," Dacey chimed in not taking her eyes off Oberyn Martell like a lustful maiden who had never laid eyes on a man.

"You do know he shares his bed with both men and women and probably won't keep to your marriage bed? And let's not fail to mention he already as fathered three bastard daughters," Jonelle said not taking her eyes off the Dornish princess and how lovely she looked and carried herself as she stood close to Brandon introducing him along with lord Stark to those sitting at and around the Dornish table. Causing Jonelle to look at the green northern gown she was wearing, it was nothing compared to what Princess Elia or any of the other southron ladies wore. How did her father expect her to find a husband dressed like the personification of the mother? Or worse maybe a young Septa who has given her life over to the Seven.

"Even better," Dacey cheered finishing whatever it was Brandon was drinking causing all three to burst out in laughter garnering looks from nearby tables. 

"Others take them, could these people be any less queer? Is laughing amongst friends now prohibited?" Lyanna mocked, glaring at some lady who probably hailed from one of those houses from the Riverlands, she was never good with naming many of the southron houses sigils.

"The king and his family are about to enter inside," Ned announced taking a seat between Jonelle and Dacey as their father joined them with the lords Manderly, Tallhart, and Umber who took the seat she thought Ned would want to sit in.

"I heard he will be making a betrothal announcement, for his son and Catelyn Tully," lord Manderly chimed in causing Lyanna to roll her eyes, the man was always a gossip and sometimes didn't know how to shut up and read a room.

The great doors opened as the court herald stepped inside, causing all who were sitting to stand as the stout man shouted the arrival of the royal family causing Lyanna to frown in misery being too short to see what either the queen or her older son would be wearing tonight, not bothering to have a second thought for the king already believing he would arrive looking similar to how he looked yesterday, long fingernails and all.

Aerys looked over all his ungrateful lords waving off his personal taster from next to him needing to announce before everyone was to eat that night, his lords could go without eating for a few more minutes while the ones in the back who couldn't hear him would learn what he said from the whispers that would go out.

Lyanna perked her ears up when like everyone around her table to the sound of clapping and whispering waiting until news reached them at what the king must have said.

 _"Why her?"_ A female voice rang out somewhere in front of them. _"She doesn't deserve him!"_

Until the news of what the king said finally streamed down to their table. The king had announced the daughter of one of his wardens would be joining the royal family at the dais along with her future husband.

"Who is getting married to who?" Manderly said eagerly awaiting like everyone else until whispers of Cersei Lannister being betrothed to Robert Baratheon was muttered causing Lyanna to let out a huge sigh of relief that the rumors were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back home again after being away for the past two weeks with my parents. So stories may not be frequent once more, IDK depends on my schedule like always.  
> But there are three other updates that I did get done so those will be released.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, most in this fic have been aged up to progress story along, for example, Lyanna, Jaime, Ceresi, Catelyn, Lysa, Jonelle, Dacey, Benjen, and Howland.
> 
> And for those of you wondering, NO! there will be no sexual relationship between Jon and his sisters. Anyone who follows and reads my fics know I only do Jon/Dany fics or Lya/Rhae fics.


End file.
